


Tomorrow

by blackberry_jam



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Underage Drinking, a game of truth or dare, baudelaires and quagmires as normal teenagers, do these parties actually exist?, i needed a break from my other story so this was born, klaus is only one year younger than violet, olaf doesn’t exist, unfortunate events? nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_jam/pseuds/blackberry_jam
Summary: The Baudelaires and Quagmires are normal teenagers, doing normal teenage stuff.
Relationships: Duncan & Klaus, Isadora & Duncan & Quigley, Violet & Isadora, Violet & Klaus, Violet & Quigley, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire, implied Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted a break before I got into all the angst and sucky stuff in my other story, and here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The cafeteria was a blur of loud voices, chatting and laughing. Violet Baudelaire sat by herself at one of the tables, watching the way everyone acted. A loud voice drew her from her thoughts.

What’re you doing tonight?” Isadora Quagmire asked, sitting down opposite her best friend.

“I think I’ve got to babysit Sunny, mum’s working late.” Violet sighed, twirling her fork.

“Ugh.” Isadora groaned. “I was going to go to Fiona’s party, but I don’t want to go by myself.”

“Oh, you got invited to that?” Violet asked.

“Yeah, didn’t you?” Isadora asked.

“Isadora, you're like up here on the popularity scale.” Violet said, stretching her hand up. “And I’m down here.” Violet dropped her hand.

“Don’t be silly.” Isadora said. “That’s not tru—”

“It’s the truth and you know it.” Violet smiled. “But, maybe I could ask Klaus if he could look after Sunny?”

“Yes!” Isadora cheered, pumping her fist. “Otherwise I’d be stuck there with Carmelita.”

“You’re brothers would be there, though wouldn’t they?” Violet asked.

“Yeah, but I’m not going to hang around them.” Isadora laughed. “Come over to mine later and we’ll get ready, it’ll be fun.”

“Okay.” Violet smiled, giving in.

“You won’t regret it, trust me.” Isadora laughed.

“Hey, Klaus?” Violet called, her secondhand boots thumping against the cracked concrete of their street as she ran towards her brother.

Her brother stopped, turning around and waving as he saw his older sister.

“Do you have plans tonight?” She panted, as she caught up with him.

“Yeah.” Klaus said. 

“Ooh, what’s my baby brother doing on a Friday night?” Violet teased, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “Won’t your books miss you?”

“Ha ha, Violet.” Klaus said, shrugging her off. “What do you want?”

“Can’t I just be interested in my brother's life?” Violet asked.

Klaus looked at her.

“Okay, fine.” Violet said. “I was just going to go to Fiona’s thing tonight but I’ve got to look after Sunny.”

“Just get one of the neighbours to watch her.” Klaus said.

“I don’t think we can afford that right now.” Violet said. “Mum’s working double shifts for a reason.”

“Just blackmail someone.” Klaus shrugged.

Violet looked at him, sceptically.

“Who do you want to look after her?” He asked. “This is my thing, Vi.”

“You can’t possibly have something on every person in this street.” Violet said.

“Oh, really?” Klaus asked. “Because I heard that Monty has illegal snakes in his basement.”

“I already knew that.” Violet said, rolling her eyes.

“Okay, did you know that Esme is cheating on her husband?” Klaus asked.

“Ooh, I did not know that.” Violet asked. “What about Kit? She’d look after her, right?” 

“Guess who broke Josephine Annwhistle’s window.” Klaus said.

“That was Kit?” Violet exclaimed. “But she’s like, thirty.”

Klaus shrugged.

“Yeah, okay.” Violet said. “I’ll go around later.”

“So, why are you going to Fiona Widdershins’ party?” Klaus asked. “She’s like, way cooler than you.”

“Gee, thanks.” Violet said, punching her brother's shoulder. “Isadora wanted me to.”

“She’s way cooler than you, as well.” Klaus added.

“Well, what are your plans then?” Violet asked. “Are you going to the library?”

“No.” Klaus said. “Imgoingtofionaspartytoo.”

“What?” Violet asked.

“I’m going to Fiona’s party, too?” Klaus said, quietly.

“What?” Violet asked again. “She’s older than you.”

“Yeah, but Duncan invited me.” Klaus explained.

“Where would we be without the uber-popular Quagmire triplets?” Violet sighed, digging the front door key out of her pocket.

“Sitting at a table by ourselves, that’s for sure.” Klaus agreed.

Violet swung the front door open and they both heard crying.

“Hey, Mum.” Violet called, cautiously. “We’re home.”

“I’m in the kitchen, can you come grab Sunny?” Their mother called back.

Violet sighed, dropping her backpack and heading to the kitchen, Klaus close behind her. Their mother was pacing the kitchen, a sobbing Sunny on her hip.

“Have either of you seen my name tag?” Their mother asked, handing Sunny to Violet.

“Is it in the cup holder in the car, Mum?” Klaus asked.

“Oh, yeah, great.” Their mother said, picking up the keys from the kitchen counter and heading for the door. “I’m working a double. Make sure Sunny gets to bed and you eat something for dinner.”

“Yep, okay.” Klaus called as the front door slammed shut.

“Okay, shh, shh, Sunny.” Violet said, rocking her baby sister. “Shh, shh, shh.”

Klaus walked over to the couch, picking up the television remote and sitting down.

“You want to help me?” Violet asked, sitting down next to her brother.

“Okay, fine.” Klaus said. “Give her to me.”

Violet passed Sunny over, grabbing the remote out of Klaus’ hand.

“Hey!” He cried.

“Ssh, you’ll disturb Sunny.” Violet smirked, flicking through the channels.

“Do you still have money on your bus pass?” Klaus asked.

“No.” Violet said. “I ran out yesterday, that’s why I was walking.”

“Are we walking to Fiona’s then?” Klaus asked.

“I told Isadora I’d meet her at her house.” Violet said. “You can come too, I think she was going to drive me, so if Duncan’s going then we’ll be good.”

“Mm, okay.” Klaus said. “Are you going to go get a babysitter?”

“Oh, shit.” Violet said, standing up. “Yeah, okay. I’ll go ask Kit.”

“Tell her to come around at six, all she has to do is put her to bed then she can just watch tv, or whatever.” Klaus explained. “And, tell her we know she broke Josephine Annwhistles window.”

“Got it.” Violet grinned. “Let me go blackmail in exchange for babysitting services.”

Klaus smiled back. “I’ll get some dinner.”

“My angel!” Violet laughed, twisting the door handle and stepping outside.

Violet knocked on the varnished door, waiting patiently for a response.

“Oh, hi, Violet.” Kit said, opening the door. 

“Hey, Kit.” Violet smiled. “Could I ask a favour?”

“That depends what the favour is.” Kit said, leaning against the doorframe. “If you want me to lie to your mum, I’m down, but I draw the line at hiding bodies.”

“Do you think you could babysit Sunny tonight?” Violet asked.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Kit said. “My boyfriend was coming over—”

“Please.” Violet pleaded. “We can drop her off at six and we’ll be back before my mum gets home at like nine or ten you’ve still got plenty of time to, you know.”

Kit smirked. “Okay, but only because I like kids.” 

“Thank you, Kit.” Violet pleaded. “You are a lifesaver.”

“On one condition.” Kit continued. “You tell me where you and your brother are going that your mum can’t know about.”

Violet groaned.

“I’m not going to tell her.” Kit said. “I just miss having people to gossip with. Did you know I was the one who broke old paranoid Josephine’s window?”

“What?” Violet asked, feigning surprise. “Okay, fine. We’re going to some girls party.”

“Ooh!” Kit said. “Who?”

“Fiona.” Violet answered. “She’s in my grade, but like super popular.”

“Opposite from you, then?” Kit observed.

“Okay, wow.” Violet said. “First of all, rude. Second of all, yes.”

“Then why are you going?” Kit asked.

“Because my friend wanted me to.” Violet said. 

“And what about your brother?” Kit asked. 

“His friend wanted him to?” Violet said, in defeat.

Kit laughed. “Okay, yeah. Bring Sunny around whenever.”

“Thanks, Kit!” Violet called, as she hurried down the stairs, back to her own house.

“Have you seen my other dress shoe?” Klaus yelled.

“You have dress shoes?” Violet yelled back. “Wait, did you feed Sunny?”

“Yes.” Klaus shouted. “She’s had a bath as well.”

“Great.” Violet called. 

“So, was that a no on the shoe?” Klaus yelled.

“What shoe are you even talking about?” Violet cried.

“You know, it’s black with the black— nevermind, found it.” Klaus replied.

“You almost ready?” Violet asked, grabbing her coat and slipping it on.

“Yeah, hang on.” Klaus called.

Violet stepped into the lounge room, picking up Sunny.

“You're going to go and stay with Kit, Sun.” Violet said, rocking her baby sister. “Won’t that be fun?”

Sunny cooed, wrapping her fingers around a lock of Violet’s hair.

“Klaus, come on.” Violet yelled. “Let’s go.”

“I’m coming!” Klaus said, hurriedly tying up his shoe. “Have you got your key?”

Violet patted her pocket. “Yep. Did mum say what time she’d be home?”

“Probably, eleven.” Klaus said. “That’s what time it is normally, right?”

“Yeah, alright.” Violet said. “I told Kit we’d be back by ten.”

“Okay.” Klaus said, grabbing his coat and putting it on.

Violet grabbed the door handle and the three siblings left the small house.

“Hey, Kit.” Violet said. “Thanks for this.”

“Hey, no problem.” Kit said, reaching out and lifting up Sunny.

“We’ll be back by ten.” Klaus promised.

“Okay.” Kit smiled. “Don’t drink, but if you do I can sober you up before your mum gets home. Don’t do drugs, but if you do I’ll sort it out. Don’t have se—”

Violet interrupted Kit, quickly. “Great. Thanks, Kit.”

“Bye, have fun.” Kit called as the two eldest Baudelaires made their way back out onto the street.

The Quagmire mansion was a big house, with a bright yellow front door. Violet reaches out a finger, ringing the doorbell. The door was quickly swung open and the children were met with Isadora, smiling widely.

“Hey, Violet!” She cried, wrapping her friend in a hug. 

“Klaus is here too.” Violet explained, poking her younger brother.

“Yeah, Duncan said something about inviting you.” Isadora smiled. “Well, come in.”

The two children stepped inside the big foyer.

“Duncan!” Isadora yelled. “Klaus is here!”

Two sets of heavy footsteps came from the marble staircase. 

“Hi.” Duncan said, sticking his head through the banister. “Come up.”

The two eldest Baudelaire children nodded, taking off their shoes and hanging their coats on the hooks before following their friends up the stairs.

“Which dress?” Isadora asked, holding up two coat hangers with dresses hanging off them. 

“I like the green.” Violet replied, crossing her legs over Isadora's pale blue duvet cover.

Isadora nodded, thoughtfully before turning around and peeling off her shirt.

“Do you know what the deal is, for this party?” Violet asked.

“Mm, there's going to be alcohol.” Isadora said.

“Oh, shit.” Violet said. “Klaus is only sixteen.”

“He won’t drink, though.” Isadora said. “Can you pass me my hairbrush?”

Violet leant over to the bedside table, picking up the hairbrush and handing it to Isadora.

“Okay, I’m ready to go.” Isadora said, pulling out a pair of strappy sandals.

“Great.” Violet said, nervously.

“Duncan! Quigley!” Isadora screamed, sticking her head out into the corridor. “We’re leaving!”

There was a thumping of footsteps as the three boys came down the hall.

“Are you driving?” Quigley asked.

“Yeah.” Isadora said, spinning the keys on her finger. “Come on.”

The five of them made their way out of the house and to the car waiting in the driveway.

“Your parents let you drive this?” Klaus asked, in astonishment.

“It’s ours.” Isadora said, sheepishly.

“Holy shit.” Klaus said.

Violet nudged Klaus’ shoulder, pushing him towards the car door.

The music was the first thing Violet heard. From the end of the street, the music pumped out, the bass line thudding in her ears. Isadora edged the car into a free spot, as far away from the house as possible.

“Let’s go.” She said, pulling out the key and opening the door.

As they approached the house Violet turned to her younger brother. 

“Don’t be stupid.” She said.

“Don’t be stupid.” Klaus repeated.

Inside, the music was deafening and the house was full of drunk teens, some Violet recognised and some she didn’t. She grabbed her brother's arm, leaning down and shouting into his ear to be heard over the noise.

“Don’t leave my side.”

Klaus nodded in response, his glasses reflecting the flashing lights.

Violet and Klaus stood awkwardly by the side of their friends as they greeted a whole plethora of people.

“Do you guys wanna sit outside?” Duncan yelled. “It’s really loud in here.”

The others all nodded, thankful for an excuse to leave.

The backyard was much quieter, the music still thrummed but it was at a comfortable volume. Isadora reached behind her back, displaying a bottle of something Violet recognised to be alcohol.

“Where did you get that?” Duncan exclaimed.

“Took it from the table inside.” Isadora laughed. “Want some?” She lifted the bottle taking a swig of the clear liquid and passing it around their circle. When it got to Violet she shook her head, passing it around to Quigley.

“Who wants to play truth or dare?” Isadora giggled, slightly tipsy.

“How much of that did you drink?” Violet asked, nervously.

“Not too much.” Isadora grinned. “I’ll go first. Violet, truth or dare.”

“Are we really doing this?” Violet sigheh, looking around the small circle and being met with nodding faces. “Okay, truth I guess.”

“Boring.” Isadora said. “Okay, um, what’s something you’ve seen and that up you wished you could unsee?”

Violet rubbed her arm, uncomfortably. “Uh, probably my parents arguing? Do I have to ask a question now?”

“Yeah, haven’t you ever played before?” Isadora said.

“Uh, Duncan.” Violet said. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” Duncan answered, taking the bottle from Isadora’s hands.

“Okay, uh, if your car broke down, who out if the people on this circle, would be the last person you’d call?”

“Probably Isadora.” Duncan grinned. “Poetry doesn’t start cars.”

“Neither does journalism!” Isadora cried. 

“Yeah, well I can't call myself.” Duncan said, rolling his eyes. “Quigley, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Quigley said.

“I dare you to… switch clothes with the person to the left of you.” Duncan said, turning to Violet.

Violet’s cheeks flared and Quigley frowned. “Do we really have to?”

Duncan nodded and Violet began to pull at the sleeve of her coat again. 

“Sorry.” Quigley said, offering a hand to Violet to pull her up.

Violet grabbed his hand, standing up and ducking behind one of the bushes. She pulled off her grey coat and her pale purple jumpsuit, balling them up and tossing them towards Quigley. She shivered in the cool air as a bundle of clothes came flying towards her. She quickly pulled on the jeans and the white tee shirt, buttoning his coat over the top before sitting back in the circle. The others cheered as she sat back down, quickly followed by Quigley. 

“Ah, to hell with it.” She said, reaching for the bottle and taking a small sip.

The others laughed as Quigley took the bottle out of Violet’s hands.

“Klaus, truth or dare?” He asked.

“Uh, truth.” Klaus said, nervously adjusting his glasses. 

“Do you like to spend time with your parents?” Quigley asked.

“Well, I haven’t seen my dad for like, two years, and my mums always at work, so, no, I guess.” Klaus answered.

Violet smiled, sympathetically at him.

“Uh, Duncan.” Klaus said. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Duncan said. 

“Who do you think is the worst dressed person here?” Klaus asked.

“Uh, Quigley.” Duncan laughed. “I’m not really loving the purple.”

“Hey!” Quigley cried, nudging Violet. “Violet likes it, though. Don’t you?”

Violet laughed in response.

“Um, Violet.” Duncan said. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Violet answered.

“Kiss, marry, kill. Isadora, Quigley and me.” Duncan said.

“Um, I’d probably marry Isadora, kiss Quigley and kill you?” Violet said.

Duncan snorted.

“Okay, Isadora.” Violet said. “Truth or dare.”

“Truth.” Isadora said.

“Do you like someone at this party?” Violet asked.

“Yes.” Isadora answered, slowly.

“Who?” Violet cried.

“One question.” Isadora said.

Violet groaned.

“Quigley.” Isadora said. “Truth or dare?”

“Uh, dare.”

“Go inside and get another bottle.” Isadora said, draining the last of the first one. “And make sure you show someone your jumpsuit.”

Quigley groaned, standing up. “You suck.”

A few minutes later, Quigley returned, a bottle in his hands.

“How did it go?” Isadora laughed.

“Yeah, no.” Quigley said, opening the bottle and taking a sip. “Klaus, truth or dare.”

“Dare.” Klaus said. 

“Have a sip.” Quigley said, giving Klaus the bottle.

Violet interrupted, quickly. “I don’t know.”

“Yeah, alright.” Klaus said, grabbing the bottle and taking a sip. “Duncan?”

“Truth.” Duncan said.

“Uh, what’s your deepest secret, something no one else knows about you?” Klaus asked.

“Um.” Duncan’s cheeks turned red. “Im...gay?”

Isadora and Quigley both nodded, smiling reassuringly at their brother.

“How long have you known?” Isadora asked, kindly.

“Not too long, I don’t know.” Duncan said, fiddling with the hem of his sleeve.

“Sorry, Duncan.” Klaus said. “I didn’t mean for you to have to come out if you weren’t ready…”

“It’s fine.” Duncan smiled, reaching out to grab the bottle from Klaus. “I’m actually glad you did. Now, Isadora.”

“Truth.” Isadora said.

“Tell us who you like.” Duncan said.

“Dare.” Isadora said.

“Tell the person you like that you like them.” Duncan offered.

“Uh, okay.” Isadora said. “Fiona Widdershins?”

“No way.” Duncan cried, reaching across the circle to high five his sister. “Hell yes.”

“But you know, it’ll never happen, so…” Isadora trailed off.

“Never say never!” Violet said, happily.

“You just said never.” Isadora pointed out.

“Don’t ever say never?” Violet asked.

“You still said it.” Isadora giggled.

“Don’t say the word that starts with n and ends in ever.” Violet cried. “I got it!”

Everyone laughed.

“It’s my turn now.” Isadora said, her words slurring a little bit. “Quigley, truth or dare.”

“Dare.” Quigley said. 

“Sit in Violet’s lap until your next turn.” Isadora said, beginning to laugh.

Quigley groaned. “You’re so mean.”

Violet began to giggle as Quigley slid across the grass to her, pulling himself into her lap.

“Duncan.” Quigley said.

“Dare.” Duncan said.

“Hold hands with the person to your right for the rest of the game.” Quigley said.

Duncan instantly blushed, sticking out his hand for Klaus to grab. 

“Isadora.” Duncan said. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Isadora said.

“Why do you like Fiona?” Duncan asked.

“She’s pretty and she’s really smart, did you know she made those glasses herself?” Isadora began. “And when I talk to her, she really listens.”

“Aww.” Violet said. “That’s so sweet.”

Isadora smiled. “Violet, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Violet said.

“I dare you to kiss Quigley.” Isadora said.

Violet opened her mouth to argue, but before she could say anything the sound of sirens cut through the air.

“Oh, shit.” Isadora said, dropping the bottle and standing up. “We’ve got to go.”

The others quickly stood up and they took off, ducking around the back of the big house and running to the end of the street, where the car was parked.

Isadora pulled the key out of her pocket.

“No, I’ll drive.” Violet said, taking the key from her friend's hand. “You drank more than me.” 

“My dad will kill us if we wreck it though, so be careful.” Isadora said, climbing into the passenger seat.

“Yep, okay.” Violet said. “Seatbelts.”

Violet put the key into the ignition, turning it. She clipped her seatbelt as the engine rumbled to life. She slid it into gear, rolling the car down the street and towards the Quagmire mansion.

“Thanks for driving, Vi.” Isadora said as they arrived back at their house.

Violet shrugged, handing back the key. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Yeah, and for giving us a lift.” Klaus said. “It was good.”

“We’ve got to get home.” Violet said. “Mum’ll be home soon.”

“Alright.” Duncan said, heading towards the front door. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’ll text you.” Isadora said. 

“And I’ll give you your jumpsuit back.” Quigley laughed.

Violet smiled, waving as their friends trailed inside.

“You never completed your dare.” Quigley called, turning around as he reached the door.

“Tomorrow!” Violet called, a smile spreading across her face.

“Tomorrow.” Quigley repeated, smiling back.


End file.
